Harry Potter, the Fire Mage
by TheBakaFox
Summary: What happens when Harry find a book long lost, not from Merlin but another great wizard
1. Chapter 1

No one knew the boy who lived in 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's never mentioned him and the subject of Harry was never brought up. Harry however, knew that it for the best that he was not noticed.

When he tried to grab attention, his relatives would always ignore him and pay more attention to Dudley. When he whined about not getting enough food, he was whipped until all he could do was groan. When he first started to attend St. Grogory's Primary School, he tried to be the best stupid he could be, but when Dudley lied about how Harry cheated, he was beaten with a metal rod for his troubles. After the bloody event, Harry knew that he needed to stay silent in class and that he had to be "average", which with Dudley's mind of the gorilla was making sure he got "D's", just enough to not fail, but being able to make it to next year. The teachers never noticed because even they believed he had cheated to learn that 'A' he got in the beginning of the semester.

Since he knew that Dudley and his gang was going to beat the living day lights out of him if he ever stepped into the playground, he would always stay in the school library to history and science. After school, just to stay away from his "home", he would go to the local library, where he would imagine partaking on journeys, such as the _The Fellowship of the Ring_ or _The Return of the King_. He was always drawn to Gandalf and his displays of magic.

During his eighth birthday, he avoided his 'home' and went to the library to avoid the inevitable beatdown his drunk uncle was going to hand him later. As he perused through the library, he came across an interesting book called _The Inner Magic and How to Embrace It_. Harry was shocked when he saw that the author's name where Gandalf. He opened the book and started to read.

_Magic, is itself a very simple force. It feels you and if you are correctly attuned, can feel you. Its not a core of magic per say, but more that every cell in your body has magic and that you can draw from it. With traditional magic via wand, one would focus his or her magic into the core of the wand, effectively, a conductor. This book attempts to allow the individual to learn how to use his or her body as conductor._

_I write this book with my final breath as the age of Wizard is straying away from what it was meant to be, a governor of peace. I hope that the person who finds this book will lead the Wizard back onto the path that he was meant. If you manage the contents of this book, a gift will be given by the book itself, the Ring of Fire and with it, the ability to control fire to your will._

Harry knew right there that magic was real, with the color of his teacher's hair changing and his ability to teleport where he needed to go. As Harry kept on reading, he noticed that it was late and that he had to go face his "punishment". As he checked out the book, the librarian commented on how great the book was and how the hero saved the damsel from the evil Orcs who wished to destroy her kingdom. From here on out, there was no doubt. Harry had magic and he was going to master this book.


	2. Chapter 2

(The 3 days after Harry's 8th birthday)

He was sore, unlike anything else he had felt before. His back was still bleeding from the whipping that he took, but it seemed to be better than it was before.

_His uncle came back to the house very late at night and dragged him out of the cupboard. Harry saw his uncle's eyes and immediately knew that this beating was going to be devastating. As Dudley was snoring upstairs and Petunia was in the bedroom humming, pretending that nothing was going on, Harry was treated to a head blow on the wall courteous of his uncle's giant hand over his face. Vernon grabbed a special whip that he had prepared at work today, a 2 meter whip composed of metal chains. Vernon brought the whip down hard, crushing Harry's back as he emitted a groan that was not fit for a 8 year old boy. But even fate would not have mercy as he never fell into unconsciousness as Vernon kept whipping him. As blood squirted all over from Harry's back, he knew that the end was near. His uncle looked very tired and it looked like he would soon pass out from his drunkenness. As his uncle suddenly fell to the ground, Petunia decided to show up and threw the boy into the cupboard. As his body landed on his bed, he curled up and thought about magic and his need to master it, so that one day, he might be free from this place._

Harry was finally able to get out of bed after being bedridden yesterday. He did not make any noise yesterday, afraid of retaliation by his uncle. Instead today, Harry got up and went straight to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. His dearest family came down, not even acknowledging him as Vernon and Dudley scarfed all the food down. Then Harry finished his chores and left the house to go to the park so he could finally read the book. He started to pick up from where he had finished last.

_If one has not been acquainted with a wand yet, then it shall be easier to learn wandless magic as one has not been dependent on wand to help him focus his or her magic. To start the process of learning to control magic with the body, one must meditate long and hard about the fundamental of magic, intentions._

_Magic is heavily reliant on the intentions of the wizard. At a young age, a child wishes for something to happen and if magic is lucky to been used, then "accidental" magic occurs. I myself at a young age wished for more of the cookies in my mother's cookie jar and for one day, I was a happy young boy who later had a tummyache for not listening to his mother. _

_To start meditating, one must be at peace with himself and fully sure of who they are. Otherwise they will lose themselves in the mystery of magic. Start by closing your eyes and imagining the wonder of nature, the trees in the forest, the birds singing their music, or even the majestic horse stomping around the plains. Here in nature, one will find that their body reacts naturally. One must them think in their mind, "Bring me home, bring me home, bring me home". When one arrives at their core, they will know that they have found it._

Harry started to meditate on the words Gandalf and imagined himself submerged in nature. With the cars passing though, it was a bit harder than he expected, but he got a clear image of his mind with himself in a vast and beautiful jungle. As he remembered what the book said, he started to chant, "Bring me home, bring me home, bring me home!". And all of a sudden Harry Potter saw all black in his mind.


End file.
